The following laboratories and research support areas underwent major renovations during FY 2010: Renovate low vibration microscopy space for Developmental Synaptic Plasticity Section Chief, Dr. John Isaac and Synaptic Physiology Section: Chief, Dr. Jeff Diamond. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 Renovate lab and animal holding space for the Viral Immunology and Intravital Imaging Unit: Chief, Dr. Dorian McGavern Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Renovate lab space for new tenure-track investigator to start the Cell Biology and Biophysics Unit, Chief, Dr. Antonina Roll-Mecak Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 Renovate for siting new 7-T and 11.7-T human MRI in the NMR center. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Renovate lab to move Stem Cell Characterization Unit (Director, Dr. Ron McKay) from building 37 to building 35 to make room for Dr. Fine in building 37. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 37 Renovate lab to move Axon Guidance and Neural Connectivity Unit: Chief, Dr. Edward Giniger, from building 37 to building 35 to make room for Dr. Fine in building 37. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 37 Renovate lab space for new tenure-track investigator to start the Neuromuscular and Neurogenetic Disorders of Childhood Section, Chief, Dr. Carsten Bonnemann Locations: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldgs CRC and 35 Renovate lab space for new tenure-track investigator to start the Translational Neuroradiology Unit, Chief, Dr. Daniel S. Reich Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Renovate lab spaces for Dr. Major, Chief, Laboratory of Molecular Medicine and Neuroscience;Dr. Maric, Chief, NINDS Flow Cytometry Core Facility;Dr. Magavern, Chief, Viral Immunology and Intravital Imaging Unit and a clinical recruit Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 F-Wing Renovate lab space for new tenure-track investigator to assume the role of NINDS Clinical Director Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Renovate lab space for Dr. Alan Koreteky, Chief, Functional and Molecular Imaging Section, a new tenure-track investigator, and IT Server room Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Renovate office space for Dr. Barbara Karp, Chief, Combined Neurosciences Institutional Review Board Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 31 The following pieces of major shared equipment were purchased to support a large number of PIs: MoFlo Astrios Cell Sorter from Beckman Coulter purchased for the NINDS Flow Cytometry Core Facility: Chief, Dr. Dragan Maric 16T Agilent superconducting magnet for animal MRI NIH MRI Research Facility Siemens 3T MRI NIMH/NINDS Functional MRI Facility GE 3T GE Typhoon Gel Imager